Sonia Reynard
Sonia Bethany Reynard (born June 2, 4004 Terran calendar) is a Starship pilot and Knight with the House of Jerik-Dremine, a member state of the larger Dominion. As of April 20, 4024 she is listed as the commanding officer of the Third Attack Wing, an elite unit within her House. At age 19 with the main Factions once again gearing up for war she signed up to join the space navy forces rather than risk being drafted. After one month of intensive training which included memory imprinting to learn basic skills fater she was assigned to the 4th training squadron under the command of Knight Lt Dayton. Recently you've been plagued by reoccurring nightmares, most of which revolve around you meeting an untimely demise in one particularly gruesome manner or another. In one you're aboard the EX-K after it was hit by plasma cannon fire. Rather than getting a vacuum suit first you decide to head straight for your quarters to get your power armor. Yet upon opening the door, you're engulfed by a wall of flame which never ends. Holdings Reynard Salvage Solutions - Salvage company & subsidiaries. Reynard Holdings and Finances - Personal finances, properties, investments, and the above salvage company. Personal Skills Hand to hand/CQC : - [Legendary] - [Special Forces] - [Military Training] - [Basic] - [Civilian] Sonia '''= Military Training/Special forces. While at the upper end of the Military level for unarmed hand to hand, Sonia is far more capable with a knife or bladed weapon. When fighting in power armor her skills rate as Special Forces. This could be improved with a more serious training regimen. '''Weapons proficiency : - [Legendary] - [Marksman] - [Infantry Average] - [Basic] - [Untrained] Sonia = Marksman. A marksman with most weapons she is fully trained on, modern HUD targeting still provides a definite bonus. With most simple weapons that are similar in operation to ones she's experienced with, starting rank counts as Infantry Average. Weapons types she is not experienced with still count as Basic or on rare occasions worse. Starship Piloting : - [Elite] - [Veteran] - [Skilled] - [Basic Training] - [Untrained] Sonia '''= Veteran/Elite. Sonia has seen more combat than many and flown through battles that would have killed most. There yet remains some tricks and tactics she hasn't encountered that could prove troublesome but they're dwindling in number. She is not yet as skilled as some others on newer ships with high maneuver drives. '''Starfighter Piloting : - [Elite] - [Veteran] - [Skilled] - [Basic Training] - [Untrained] Sonia '''= Skilled. Sonia still lacks the sort of experience in fighters necessary for survival in a prolonged dogfight but could hold her own in a one on one. She practices just often enough to prevent degradation of skills. '''Shuttle Piloting : - [Elite] - [Veteran] - [Skilled] - [Basic Training] - [Untrained] Sonia '''= Skilled. Thanks to the occasional opportunity to conduct simulator training Sonia's skill has slowly improved. This is thanks largely to the Devourer having similar handling characteristics. *Phobia: Shuttle thrust vectoring - While experienced enough with the system to use it capably, part of you remains unconvinced of that. Reputation Among the Factions '''Overview: *Most Factions and Houses know of Sonia in some capacity now thanks to her role in putting down the Lat'tham Coup attempt. Rovinar and House Jerik-Dremine Intel see Sonia as a valuable asset, though still one with a tendency towards explosive and unpredictable results. Intel from other Houses and Factions see her as a person-of-interest. The Terrans in particular seem to believe that Sonia should be monitored as much as possible. House Jerik-Dremine: *Among the House Expeditionary Fleet, your fellows are slightly intimidated at your combat prowess and keen desire for salvage. You have recently heard rumours that behind your back you are being called the 'Great Devourer' by some of the enlisted men and women due to your insatiable lust for salvage. *At home, you are regarded as a skilled military tactician and a savvy businesswoman by many. However, your long stints away from the Homeworlds and your commoner upbringing have prevented you from engaging extensively with the political elite. You have countered this slightly by establishing your own social club for noble veterans of the expeditionary fleet, however this does not expand your influence very far beyond the officer class of the military and the ‘new nobility.’ Additionally, your close relationship with Baroness Winifred and numerous personal and business assets in the Southern Reach have led some to perceive you as strongly aligned politically with the Baroness. Dominion of Royal Houses: *''Ruling House'' - Powerful people in the Ruling House and the Seven know Sonia's name and actions. Whether this is a positive or negative development, it is too early to tell. However, Sonia's performance against the Neeran invaders in Shallan Space has seen her awarded with an Outstanding Unit Award, conferring on her the status as one of the Emperor's Elite. This action means that her actions have found favor with at least some faction within the Ruling House. *''House Helios'' - One of the Seven, and considered (erroneously) by most to be the second most powerful House in the Dominion, Sonia has a fairly positive relationship with Helios. The assistance she rendered to their fleet during the Lat'tham Crisis and the fact that she has been awarded with the Gorget of the Seven have both generated a small but significant pool of general goodwill. Beyond this, Sonia has been a vocal supporter of their siege cannon for use against the Neeran, as a result the Alliance have been trying to get hold of more of their ships. To support these efforts, Sonia has also invested 2.5 million in their shipyards, for which she is receiving a dividend of approximately 100k per year. Given Sonia’s fairly strong relationship with Helios, in addition to her military rank, both within the Alliance and the Dominion, she was granted the ability to visit the construction site for the Dominion’s mobile asteroid forts within Helios space. House J/D does not have any specific deals with them and the relationship between the two Houses could be said to simply be cordial. *''House Kharbos'' - One of the Seven. Personally, Sonia helped capture the facilities on Gesaur they'd lost to the pirates. While not seen as anything personal they're still not really happy about that. Essentially, they could be said to simply be slightly annoyed with the half of the Dominion that took part in that operation. Sonia currently has no deals of any kind with them. House J/D on the other hand, bought a production license from them to upgrade their older standard Corvettes into Mk.2 Attack Corvettes. *''House Ceres'' - Arguably the most powerful Human-led House within the Dominion. They currently hold territory within the Southern Reach which is quite close to J/D space. Personally, Sonia conducted business with Baron Torsten Vlegel to convert a salvaged Dominion Carrier to his specifications. The Baron has made favourable comments about the deal despite not caring for how messy the RSS station was. House J/D, on the other hand, has had had dealings with Ceres in regards to utilizing their expertise in operating the giant asteroid tug which recently came into J/D’s possession. *''House Ber’helum'' – As a direct result of Sonia’s initiative, a joint R&D program has been established between this fairly strong House and J/D in regards to the feasibility of FTL interdiction. Knowledge of this joint program within J/D is fairly restricted at the moment, comprising mostly of research personnel, Barons and the Earl. *''House Aeon'' – The Starfighter factory operated by Reynard Logistics is located on land being leased from this House on the ‘Kaz’s Wolrd’ a planet within the Southern Reach. The ruler of this world, Baron Idoh, is concerned regarding Sonia’s decision to potentially sell Republic Type-6 attack bombers to the new House Veritas; this is linked to the fact that Aeon had significant claims on planets within Veritas space before their restructured as a Dominion House. *''House Pentaris'' – Located on the lower side of the Medium Houses, this House has had little official interaction with J/D. Despite this, Sonia has begun to build relations after she gifted a set of family power armour back to the young heir of the House, which will be held in trust for him. *''House Posat'' – Sonia is still an important investor in their armour production company and still earn a steady profit from their sales due to orders from the Knights Errant. While their economy has stabilized somewhat, the outbreak of the Neeran War has seen a significant decline in the demand for SP torpedo resistant armour. Should the war drag on, it is likely that the House will experience economic problems unless they significantly diversify their revenue sources. Additionally, there are inconsistencies between the statements you're being given on your investments vs. the amount of armour supposedly being sold. *''House Veritas'' – Sonia has consistently been one of the strongest supporters of House Veritas ever since she convinced them to restructure the old FPL into a Dominion House. Given this House’s strategic location within the Southern Reach and large size, a rather passionate debate among the nobles of J/D has emerged as to how the House should treat this new group. Veritas is currently building a new fleet using the salvage you recovered for them. They will likely be supporting Republic wall formations up at the front. Selling them new Type-6 attack bombers for a few of their elite units as you initially planned will be a great help to them. *''House Ancirci'' - Knight Captain Dosh of House Ancirci challenged Sonia to a holosword duel over the fact that the honour of his House was marred by accusations made by J/D that they were involved in the plot to strip the Southern Reach pilots fighting for the Alliance of their ships. *''House Erid'' – While formally and historically a rival to J/D, Sonia has developed a cordial and professional relationship with Knight Captain Desh Xisoth of this House, who helped Sonia intercept some of the funds taken as part of the ransom paid in exchange for Bekka Reynard. *''House Sulos'' – After failing to recover their holdings in the Smugglers Run, and with one of their Knights trading valuable data on Forbearance to Sonia rather than selling it, personal and inter-House relations were initially a bit poor. Now weaker than J/D, House Sulos has been drifting towards better relations with J/D and its allies. They've been providing ships and experienced personnel with years of knowledge about the Run and its various hiding places in return for rights to salvaged ship hulls. When not on diplomatic duty Knight Myrish Avun is usually assigned to the Run commanding small units of Light cruisers or training corvette units. *A few dozen minor/medium Houses are aware that you were one of several officers who took part in the operations on Gesaur. This makes you a potential annoyance to be watched. Faction Alliance: * Sonia currently holds the FA brevet rank of General due to her success in commanding multiple Wings of ships from a variety of different sources. Other: *Ferrigold the Fat has taken an interest in House Jerik-Dremine after your convoy raids. As someone who also survived the Yineput Ballroom fiasco thanks to you, the House has been given a small but notable discount in trades with him. Service/Command Record Promoted to Trainee Pilot *4th Training Squadron, 3rd Flight (Trainee Flight Leader) Promoted to Pilot - Date *3rd Corvette Wing, 2nd Squadron, ??? Flight (Flight Leader) Promoted to Knight - February, 4024 *3rd Attack Wing, 2nd Squadron (Squadron Leader) Promoted to Knight Lt - March 19, 4024 *3rd Attack Wing, (Commanding Officer) Promoted to Knight Cpt - Date Commission from Faction Alliance - Date Medal Tally Knight Uniform Red Rank Pins: '''Knight Captain *Gorget of the Seven (Lat'tham Coup) '''Right Shoulder: *House Crest - (Quartered shield with 7 point star, crowned Lion, black eagle, and Diagonal bars alternating between white black and gold.) Left Shoulder: *Knights Shield *Reynard Family Crest Left Chest: *Medal of Honor (Yineput Ball) *Medal of Valor (Lat'tham Coup) *Medal of Valor (TCS Loreto) *Medal of Valor (Actions at Kaartinen / Forbearance) *Medal of Valor ( Assault on captured Iso-Super ) *Medal of Bravery (The landing corvette Incident) *Medal of Bravery (Gesaur) *Medal of Bravery (Attack on Super Heavy/Shallan Space) *Medal of Benevolence (Shallan Space, Rescue of civilians in hostile territory) *Outstanding Unit Award / Emperor's Elite (Shallan Space) *Emperor's Citation (Lat'tham Coup) (See: Gorget of the Seven) *White Pilot's Star (Piloting skill) *Pilot's Star (Piloting Skill) *Distinguished Service Medal (Shallan Federation) *Meritorious Unit Commendation (Shallan Federation) *Life Saving Medal (Shallan Federation, rescue of civilians) *Joint operations medal (Lat'tham Coup) *Joint operations medal (Shipyard Strike Mission, Heavy Carrier) *Joint operations medal (Operation Typhoon) *Joint operations medal (Operation Typhoon) *Joint operations medal (PCCG) *Joint operations medal (Factions Alliance) *Joint operations medal (Shallan Federation) *Joint operations medal (Factions Alliance) *Silver citation star (Heroic service) *Silver citation star (Heroic service) *Silver citation star (Heroic service) *Silver citation star (Heroic service) *Bronze citation star (For operation in atmosphere, Loran II) *Bronze citation star (Yineput) *Special Operations Service Medal (Forbearance) *Special Operations Service Medal (TCS Loreto) *Special Operations Service Medal (PCCG) *Expeditionary Medal (1st Fleet) *Expeditionary Medal (3rd Fleet) *Expeditionary Medal (Factions Alliance) *Expeditionary Medal (Factions Alliance) *House Elite (Belonging to an elite unit within the House) *House Elite (Re-issued since you're not technically the direct commander of the 3rd Wing now, Katherine Drake is) *House Citation (Smugglers Run Campaign) *House Citation (Kaartinen) *House Citation (Wayward Treasures battle(s)) *House Citation (Lat'tham Coup) *House Citation (Shipyard Strike Mission, Heavy Carrier) *House Citation (Crippled Super Heavy) *House Citation (Pandora Cluster) *House Citation (Shallan Space) *House Citation (For the recovery of warships and funds for the House) *House Citation (Shallan Space) *Noble Citation (For action on the Cruise ship) *Noble Citation (Kaartinen) *Noble Citation (Lat'tham Coup) *Noble Citation (Crippled Super Heavy) *Noble Citation (Secured production for DHI) *Noble Citation (Secured modular station for House/DHI) *Noble Citation (Secured surface base expansion for DHI) *Noble Citation *Hostile Acquisitions Medal (Run) *Hostile Acquisitions Medal (South Reach/Nav DRH 3) *Hostile Acquisitions Medal (Operation Typhoon) *Hostile Acquisitions Medal (Pandora Cluster) *Hostile Acquisitions Medal (Shallan Space) *Convoy Escort Medal (Shallan Space) *Convoy Escort Ribbon (Run) *Convoy Raider Star (Operation Typhoon) *Convoy Raider Star (Shallan Space) *Convoy Raider Ribbon (Operation Typhoon) *Wounded in Action (Cruise Ship) *Wounded in Action (Gesaur) *Wounded in Action (Forbearance) *Wounded in Action (Kaartinen) *Wounded in Action (Yineput) *Wounded in Action (TCS Loreto) *Wounded in Action (Station Terrorist Attack) *Wounded in Action (Assault on captured Iso-Super) *Wounded in Action (Assassin is being treated as a traitor to the Dominion) *Training Ribbon Right chest: Combat Bars (107 combat missions) *4 Platinum *1 Silver *2 Bronze CLASSIFIED: *Special Operations Service Medal (Rovinar Cloaked ship) *Joint operations medal (Rovinar Cloaked ship) *Special Operations Service Medal (Vieona) *Joint operations medal (Vieona) Category:Sonia Reynard Category:House Jerik-Dremine Category:Factions